


Élve

by Szim



Series: Victuuri songficeim [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok!Visszatértem, egy újabb dedikált művel a kedvenc barátnőm részére, nos, remélem tetszik, és nem rontottam el ezzel a folytatással az előzőleg tökéletesen megírt ficet.(Szóval a folytatása az "Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk"-nak)A zenét Leotól kölcsönöztem:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbovQOhCL98





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Visszatértem, egy újabb dedikált művel a kedvenc barátnőm részére, nos, remélem tetszik, és nem rontottam el ezzel a folytatással az előzőleg tökéletesen megírt ficet.  
> (Szóval a folytatása az "Arra születtünk, hogy történelmet írjunk"-nak)  
> A zenét Leotól kölcsönöztem:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbovQOhCL98

Azt kell mondjam, ez a nap is eljött. Némileg korábban, mint vártam. De az idő csak repül, ha az ember jól szórakozik, nem igaz?

_  
_ _A reggeli nap, vagy a holdtalan éjszaka_

_  
_ Ma fogok kiállni a közönségem elé, és halált megvető bátorsággal kijelenteni a világ figyelő szeme láttára, hogy mit készülök tenni. Vagyis, hogy mit készülünk tenni. Sosem voltam az az izgulós fajta, elvégre nemzetközi sportlegenda vagyok immár, és ezt nem a semmiből értem el...

 

_Látom az Istent közöttük és jól érzem magam_

_  
_ Igen, ha eddig volt is néhány félelmem, az mára már elpárolgott, mert velem van valaki, aki a mindent jelenti nekem, és tudom, hogyha ő velem van, semmitől sem kell megriadnom.

 

_Az életet éljük, ember_

_  
_ Kihúzom magam, lesimítom öltönyöm ráncait, majd elindulok.

_  
Így igaz, gyerünk_

_  
_ Emberek, most figyeljetek. Csak engem nézzetek. Kíváncsiak vagytok már, nem igaz?

 

_Kész vagy, hát énekeld_

_  
_ Le se vegyétek rólam a szemetek! Viktor Nikiforov teljes pompájában visszatért!

 

_Ó Istenem_

_  
_ Bizony, lehet sikongatni, visszatértem...

 

_Minden ami a földön van, zenét zeng belseje_

 

De meglepetés! Ezúttal nem egyedül... Hanem az én csodálatos Yurimmal, kinek minden mozdulata olyan, mintha egy tökéletesen megkomponált dallam része lenne...

 

_Ha, érzem szívem miként ver_

_  
_ Az éltető vérpumpám mintha maximumon dolgozna, valami még hiányzik, érzem, hogy még nem mehetek ki az interjúra...

_  
_ _Hullámozva, mint az óceán_

_  
_ Elönt a sokféle érzet, nem tudom melyikbe kellene kapaszkodjak, melyik mutatja a helyes utat a hiány felé..

_  
_ _Az élet körforgásában élünk_

_  
_ Forog velem a világ, pedig nincs is velem...Hát persze!

_  
Hova menjek?_

_  
_ Nem mehetek egyedül az interjúra, úgy hogy nincs velem a kedvesem, elvégre együtt fogunk debütálni, így illene közösen megosztani a világgal a hírt..

  
_Mit csináljak?_

  
Vajon most ő hol lehet? Hol keressem? Mit csináljak, hogy itt legyen mellettem?

_  
_ _Mi lennék a zene nélkül?_

 

Tudom már, csak be kell csuknom a szemem, és követnem az érzést, mit áraszt magából, amivel mindig körülvesz. Pilláim lecsukom, a szívverésem lassul, a világ körülöttem elcsendesül, lassul..

 

_Élni egy csendes világban?_

  
Érzékeim kiterjesztem, és csak reménykedem a telepátia működik...

  
_Nem, azt elutasítom_

 

Egyre csak kutatom, de nem találom, hol vagy édes párom?

 

_Az igazság az, ötletem sincs_

 

Kezdek pánikolni, az idő is szorít... Mi lesz így?

 

_A lüktetés nélkül, ami motiválja a lelkem_

 

Ne, csak ezt ne... Kérlek, csak most ne... Nem akarlak elveszíteni.. Hol vagy? Mi lesz így a jövőnkkel? Yuri...

 

_Megcsúsztam és elveszítettem az irányítást_

  
Pont itt kell derékba törjön minden amit szeretek? Miért? Ó, hol vagy kedvesem?

 

_Keresvén az utat a kielégüléshez_

 

Könnyáztatta szemem hirtelen kipattan, arcomon mosoly gyúlt, mint Maccachinnak mikor labdázok vele, mert...

 

_Szenvedéllyel van kövezve_

 

...megéreztem a jelenlétét, és hálát adok eme hatodik érzéknek, ami őt idevonzotta... Fejem felemelem, büszkébben, mint eddig bármikor, piros szemeim sem tántorítanak, mert engem hazavárnak, hát indulok..

 

_Uram, mutass nekem utat_

  
Futok, mint eddig soha se még, a világ összemosódik körülöttem...

 

_Elkaptak és_

_  
_ Semmi sem állíthat meg, vagy állhat közénk, a tempóm egyre gyorsul, mint mikor a zenekar adagióból allegróba fordul...

  
_Elvesztem a szépségében_

 

És két kar állta hirtelen utamat, okozva ezzel hirtelen decrescendómat, de mikor megláttam...

 

_A világ zenével telt számunkra_

 

.... hogy ki fogott meg, a mosolyom elképzelhetetlen módon, még szélesebb lett.. Mert most már itt van velem Ő, és együtt megyünk, és megmutatjuk a közönségnek a legcsodálatosabb dolgot, mink van.

_  
_ _Minden egyes nap, én éneklek_

  
Most már peckesen lépkedtem a kamerák kereszttüzében álló pódium felé..

  
_Az emberek testérisége_

 

...de immár nem egyedül, mint azt tettem eddig, és élvezem, százszorta jobban élvezem...

 

_Milyen remek, hogy élünk_

 

..a reflektorfényt is.

 

_Szinte érzem, ahogy lelkem, mint madár, énekel_

 

És a már védjeggyé vált mosolyom a helyére került, és párom is utánozza arckifejezésem szerényen.

 

_Bárhová is megyek_

  
És a mikrofon mögött, ha lehetséges még élőbbnek érzem magam, a régről ismert szikrázó izgalom újfent üdvözöl, szinte serceg az elektromos berendezés..

  
_Isten velem marad_

_  
_ Nekikezdek a bejelentésnek, a tollak csak úgy sercegnek, a kamerák kattognak....

 

_A növekvő fák, vagy a virágzás_

 

... és mély csendben figyelnek, csüggve minden szavamon... Majd mikor felfogják jelentését, kitör a...

_  
Látom az Istent bennük, és jól érzem magam_

  
...z ováció! Lehetnék még ennél is boldogabb? A világ nekünk szurkol, és aki nekem jelenti a világot, itt van mellettem, és fogja kezemet...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remélem elnyerte a tetszéseteket, és ezt ki is fogjátok fejezni szívecske, vagy komment formájában <3


End file.
